


look here baby, we could be onto something

by theyna



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, maybe possibly mutual if you wanna imagine it huhu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyna/pseuds/theyna
Summary: in which Lucas is an idiot and Jungwoo likes to teasevery very loosely inspired by deans put my hands on you





	look here baby, we could be onto something

**Author's Note:**

> hmm yeah aight ok enjoy

It was just barely past noon, but as Jungwoo unlocked the door his only thought was which Ghilbi movie he'd nap to. Four hours of morning labs was incredibly draining, and he had another lecture at four. It was the perfect day for a nap. 

He toed off his shoes in the tiny corner of an entranceway, frowning a little at his roommates chaotic mountain of sneakers. How did he find matching pairs?  
From there it was a straight shot to his room through the living area. He tried his best not to look around- he had been drowning in course work lately and his roommate didn't clean. At all. They were living in squalor. 

His room was a safe haven. All pastels and warm toned neutrals, black-out curtains for optimal naps. And plushies and two duvets and lots of pillows. Perfect.   
He dropped his backpack to the floor with a heavy thud- three textbooks for two labs, some equipment, safety stuff, a cute pencil case, two notebooks, a water bottle. He stretched out his poor back. 

Then it was stripping his clothes, slightly damp from the light snow outside. Down to just his briefs, he leaned into his closet to fish around for his favourite fluffy pjs.   
There was a racket outside his room, but living with Lucas forced him to become accustomed to random bursts of noise. He ignored it. 

Until his own door slammed open, knocking into his coat rack and threatening to tip it over. Jungwoo jolted, suddenly very aware that he was very close to naked and bent over. He straightened and looked over his tense shoulder at the intruder. 

Lucas was half in his door, face red and hidden behind one (huge, dammit) hand. "Bro, so sorry, but are we out of toaster waffles?" 

Jungwoo reached over to yank at one of his duvets, quickly and effectively becoming a blanket burrito, everything but his face and his feet hidden.   
"I don't- shit, Lucas I don't know." Jungwoo started, unsure, "I don't even eat those, do you know how bad those are-"

"Okiedokie, thanks, uh- bye!" And just like that, he was gone. The door was left wide open though. Jungwoo sighed, nearly positive that his nap plans were just ruined. A mini heart attack would do that to a person. He trailed after his roommate into the tiny kitchen. 

Lucas was rifling through the cupboards like a mad man. 

"What are you-?" Jungwoos question faded as he half-sat on one of the stools by the counter. Blanket burritos were great cover and incredibly comfortable but severely limited range of motion. 

Lucas shrugged, posture relaxed faux-confidence, "Gonna make pancakes." 

"Lucas, I've never seen you even touch the stove." 

He just pouted in return, "I'm gonna learn how, I googled it." He pointed to his phone, leaning precariously against the coffeepot, "This nice lady, Margaret I think, has a YouTube video on it." 

Jungwoo sighed, glancing around at the mess, "Stop, I'll make them." Maybe he could survive his three hour biology lecture without a nap. 

Lucas' face did a weird mixture of pouting and smiling. Jungwoo snuck a hand out of his blanket burrito to grab at what was probably a shirt on the stool opposite him. It was one of Lucas' old sport jerseys, and it passed a quick smell test so Jungwoo let his duvet pool around his waist as he tugged the shirt over his head. 

There was another cacophony of noise from Lucas' direction while he was briefly blinded by the shirt over his head. He grinned a little. Jungwoo knew he was cute. Even cuter with his arms over his head, torso stretched out easily, back arched. 

If he wasn't going to nap, he might as well have some fun. And riling up Lucas was always fun. It never led to anything, but it was an interesting challenge anyway. 

Jungwoo stood up, duvet falling before he caught it and bunched it up into his arms. He took his time walking to drop it onto the couch, feeling the way the jersey draped, only brushing against one thigh. It was bunched up by his hip, most likely giving a great view of one thinly covered asscheek. Nice. There was more banging behind him. 

Jungwoo faced his beet-red roommate, casually asking, "Chocolate chip or blueberry? Oh, wait, I've been wanting to try out these cool cinnamon bun pancakes my Aunt sent me." He nudged a frozen Lucas out of his way, "Go sit and just watch, okay?" 

Lucas nodded and nearly missed the stool. Jungwoo turned away to hide his grin in the cupboard. Lucas only shut up when he was stunned. 

So Jungwoo kept up the chatter as he worked. Drifting from his labs to the cat memes his sister kept sending him to the latest dorm floor gossip. He had turned on the little radio in the corner too, just generic top hits as background noise. And if he let his hips sway a bit, he kept everything else casual as he flipped. 

"So then, my sister sends a screenshot of my cousins tinder profile, but instead of to the cousins group chat, she sends it to the one with our moms in it!" Jungwoo giggled, turning around to a mildly-more-in-control-Lucas, "My mom and my aunts didn't even know what Tinder was." He slid a high stack of pancakes to Lucas, "Until my other cousin told them. It was beautiful." He leaned his elbows on the counter, bent at the hips instead of waist to give the ultimate view. 

Lucas laughed, a nice quiet one. "I would die if my parents saw my Tinder profile."

Jungwoo rested his chin on his hand, "Oh, I didn't know you had one. Let's see!" He reached for Lucas' phone.

His hand was swatted away quickly, but not roughly, "Nope! No, not happening." Lucas held it tightly to his chest, "Never."

"Oh come on," Jungwoo pouted, "I'll let you see mine."

Lucas' face pinched into his Thinking Face, then he relented and they exchanged phones. It was a long moment, during which Jungwoo got a good look at the most obnoxiously Straight Boy Tinder he'd ever witnessed. Shitty shirtless mirror selfie and pick-up line included. Then Lucas spoke up, confusion laced heavily into his tone, "Where d'you keep the app?"

Jungwoos giggles gave him away, spilling out around his fist. 

Lucas looked absolutely scandalized. "You don't have Tinder!" 

Jungwoos giggles turned into full-blown laughter, long and loud until he clutched at his aching chest and wheezed. "Just eat your pancakes you loser."   
Lucas pouted but ate, slowly chilling out.

"So..." Jungwoo started, "Do you actually pull with a profile that awful?"

Lucas choked a little bit. "Yeah!"

"I never hear anything here, unless you're like, freakishly quiet."

"We go elsewhere!"

"Okay," Jungwoo grinned, then walked out of the kitchen, calling over his shoulder as he added a bit of sway to his hips, "Do your dishes~" 

And if he spent the next couple of hours slowly fingering himself open with the hem of Lucas' jersey between his teeth to stifle any noises, his roommate didn't need to know. 

When three o'clock came, Jungwoo was a wreck. Damp with sweat, lube leaking down his thighs, arm tired, cheeks well past flushed, he contemplated skipping his lecture. He had already came over an hour ago; he could postpone another orgasm until later. He flexed his fingers idly, absentmindedly massaging against his walls. The overstimulation made him shudder again. It was almost better than orgasms- to just lazily continue on as every touch was both too much and not enough. 

But he had biology. The prof didn't post his slides. Jungwoo would have to find someone with neat notes. His sort-of-friend Mark was in that lecture, but his notes were illegible. 

Jungwoo sighed, letting the shirt fall out of his mouth, a prominent circle of spit on it. He'd definitely have to wash it before giving it back. 

He withdrew his fingers slowly, biting back a whine at the loss. He had gotten up to three, and without them the emptiness was hugely disappointing. 

Then he had an idea. He stretched to reach for his bedside table with his non-lube-y hand and fumbled around until he found it. A nondescript black velvet pouch. He opened it deftly, taking out the bright pink plug. Maybe it was a bad idea to do it in public, when he was stuck in a lecture hall with a hundred other students for three hours. But the idea of being empty and needy was not appealing whatsoever. Emptiness briefly forgotten in his excitement, he spread lube over the toy. He teased it around his own entrance, drawing it out. If he closed his eyes it could almost feel like a blunt cockhead against him. Then he pressed it in slowly, savoring the stretch at the widest point. It wasn't big, and three fingers was definitely more prep than needed, but it still felt nice. 

He lay still for a moment, just enjoying himself. He rocked his hips experimentally; it wasn't big enough to press directly against his prostate no matter how he writhed, so he figured he would be fine sitting still in lecture. 

He wrapped a towel around himself and hurried to the bathroom for a quick shower. Lucas wasn't in the common area, which Jungwoo was a little glad for.   
After a freezing cold shower, he was down to barely half chub and figured that was decent enough. He pulled on his nicest panties, lacy lavender ones that he shyly bought online and shipped to Doyoungs apartment to keep from Lucas' questions. Over the panties, he pulled on ripped skinny jeans that he knew made his thighs look great. Then it was a cute oversized sweater and a baseball cap and he was ready to go. A last check in the mirror confirmed that he looked significantly better than he had earlier. 

Walking to the lecture hall, he was acutely aware of himself. Was he swaying his hips too much? Or was he awkwardly stiff? Could people tell he had a plug up his ass?   
The answer was most probably not, but he still worried. And the slight thrill of it was keeping him on the edge of getting harder. 

Jungwoo nearly ran to the hall.

Once there, he gently took his usual seat next to Mark.

Not fidgeting was hard, and paying attention near-impossible. He took notes, but was no where near as engaged as usual. If he shifted forward a little, the plug would just barely reach his prostate. 

By the time he got back to the dorm, he was rock hard in anticipation of continuing what he paused earlier. 

As he walked through the common area, he had an idea. What about continuing his little exhibitionist tryst and jerking off on the couch? Lucas had a lecture for another two hours. 

Jungwoo skipped over to his door and knocked. Nothing but silence. 

So he dropped his bag by the box they used as a coffee table before grabbing lube from his room. He locked the exterior door just so he'd hear the lock click if Lucas was home earlier than expected. 

He opted for tugging his jeans down to his ankles, so he could pull them up quickly if he had to. He fell back against the couch, jolting when the plug pressed in roughly. He whined and laid back, pushing his sweater up his chest to pinch at his nipples. 

When they became oversensitive, he moved one hand down to palm at his erection, just peeking out of the top of his panties. But he stopped himself. Could he come untouched? 

Jungwoo was just getting to pulling the plug out, teasingly bringing they widest point to his rim before pushing it back in slowly, when there was a cough. He froze, wide-eyed, as Lucas came out of his room, clunky headphones on. 

Shit.

From the angle between Jungwoos position on the couch to where Lucas was rifling around in the fridge, there was no hiding. As soon as Lucas turned to go back to his room, Jungwoo would be right in front of him. 

Jungwoo lay there frozen, scared to move and attract attention but also scared to not move. There was no winning here. 

Lucas turned, head bopping a little, yogurt container in hand. It fell when they made eye contact. 

Jungwoo, mostly naked, completely exposed, hand literally on the toy in his ass. Lucas, clothed, bright red, dubstep muffled from his headphones, yogurt splattered up his legs. 

Neither of them moved for a long moment. 

Jungwoo closed his legs slowly, guiltily. He opened his mouth to say something- anything- but stopped when Lucas made no move to take off his headphones, still frozen. 

Then he was jumping over his yogurt, nearly slipping on the landing, and back in his room with a shouted "SORRY!"

Jungwoo melted against the couch in disbelief. Of course Lucas skipped. And was too stupid to hear him knock with his stupid noise cancelling headphones. Jungwoo would be stuck cleaning up the yogurt. 

He sent a quick text, awkwardly typing one-handed,

Skipedclass? Dont come out again pls tq: ) 

If Lucas was going to interrupt, Jungwoo was going to sexile him to his own room. 

He didn't stifle his noises at all either- if anything, he played them up a little. The thought of Lucas maybe taking off those godforsaken headphones to listen through the thin door was exciting. 

It didn't take long for Jungwoo to work himself back up, one hand over his chest and the other teasing with the toy. His head dropped back on the couch, eyes closed, pulling his favourite fantasy from his wank-bank. A well-built stranger with large hands, toying with him; pushing him to the edge slowly, then suddenly pulling back. He pushed and pulled at the toy until it wasn't enough.

Frustrated, he kicked off his jeans and the panties for better access. He tugged the toy out slowly, then quickly replaced it with three fingers again. It stretched a bit and he moaned sweetly, remembering Lucas again. He rolled his hips with the pace he set with his hand, shuddering occasionally. He let out breathy whines of "please, more, harder," to the man in his mind, all the while denying himself what he asked for. 

He pushed himself to the edge and back more times than he could keep track of before finally breaking. His whole body tensed suddenly, unexpected, and his hand flew from his chest to the base of his cock, desperate to hold off. It was too late though, cum already spurting out thickly. He gave in, switching from trying to hold off to chasing the feeling, trying to make it last as long as possible as wave after wave hit him. Jungwoo writhed on the couch, head back and mouth open in panting whines as he stroked himself through it. 

Teasing himself for hours was always worth it, his orgasm drawn-out nearly painfully. 

Jungwoo lay there panting for a long while, collapsed and sweaty. When his breaths finally slowed, he reached for his phone again. 

One text, from Lucas, a simple 'holy shit'. From only four minutes ago. 

Jungwoo stretched out languidly, basking in the feeling of his strained muscles pulling tight. Then it was sluggishly rolling off the couch, fishing around for some sort of pants that weren't lacy or denim. He settled with a pair of Lucas' basketball shorts, pulling them from under the couch and shimmying into them awkwardly, still laying on the floor. He ran his cleaner hand through his hair and shouted, "All done!~" 

All he got as a response was a bang and a quiet "fuck!"

**Author's Note:**

> thankee


End file.
